


A Step Too Close

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [43]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Aaron and Yun had always been close. But when Yun evolved into a Pangoro, their relationship took a sharp turn when Yun discovers his new, adult needs.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Goronda | Pangoro
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	A Step Too Close

_"I think I'll call you Yun. What do you think?" The human looked down at the little Pancham with a smile as bright as the sun and Pancham felt as light as a cloud._

"Yun? Yun, wake up! Come on, it's time!"

Yun yawned and growled softly when he felt something poking him. Opening one eye, the little Pancham saw that his trainer Aaron was already awake. Worse yet, he seemed to want Yun to wake up as well. With a sigh, Yun closed the eye again, but he was soon picked up by gentle hands and pulled into a hug.

"Still tired?" Aaron's soothing voice asked him and Yun nodded, cuddling tight against his trainer's chest. He smelled so good and was so warm... He could just nap against him the whole day. That sounded good.

Sadly, his trainer had something different in mind. He was standing up now, carrying Yun with him. The little Pancham was light enough to easily carry, even for the lithe young man. "Let's get some breakfast in you. Today we're going to challenge Korrina, so I need you in top condition!"

"Paancham," Yun whined and wiggled, but Aaron, the cruel taskmaster that he was, didn't listen. Dropping a kiss onto Yun's forehead, the human carried him right into the kitchen where he got really busy making breakfast for the two. By the time they were done, Yun was tragically awake instead of napping again. He was also outdoors and walking besides Aaron, who, despite carrying through the apartment, now refused when Yun tried to climb into his warm arms.

"When we win, I'll carry you the whole day," Aaron promised him with a bright smile that had Yun's heart miss a beat. "And you can stay all day in bed tomorrow. But now we jog a few rounds to get warmed up and then we'll kick Korrina's butt!"

"Pancham!" Yun said loudly and together they pumped their fists into the air. A whole day in bed _and_ getting carried by Aaron was enough to get Yun motivated. They could combine that - Aaron could simply stay with Yun in bed. "Pan, Pancham!"

"That's the spirit!" Aaron laughed and whooped. And then he sneakily started the sprint without warning Yun.

\---

"Yun, use Mega Punch!"

"Mienfoo, Double Slap!"

The Mienfoo rushed towards Yun, who readied his attack, waiting for his rival to come close enough. Muscles tensing in his little body, he ducked under the first powerful Slap and took a step forward, fist rushing at Mienfoo - and connecting. Mienfoo was hurled through the air and landing harshly on the ground. He wasn't moving.

_He wasn't moving._

"The winner is Aaron! Congratulations!" the announcer shouted and Yun felt a rush of elation go through his body. He'd finally managed to beat Mienfoo. They'd beaten Korrina! He could hear Aaron whoop loudly and saw his trainer run towards him, beaming so bright. Yun's breath hitched at the sight, his body aching funnily. There was light everywhere. There was always so much light around Aaron, so much fun to have and warmth to seek out. But this... this was different. The light came from _him_ , and then Aaron was shrinking and his aches disappeared and the announcer shouted something else and Aaron was gaping and then smiling even bigger.

When his trainer reached him, the human was small - small enough to jump into Yun's suddenly big arms, his lithe body fitting so perfectly into the embrace.

"Pangoro," Yun said, startling a bit at how deep and rumbling his voice sounded. And then it hit him. He'd evolved.

"Yun, you're the _best_!" Aaron said, face flush with happiness and the victory they'd had. It hit Yun like a hammer, seeing that face so close. Aaron's smell had turned from good to _good_ and his stomach gave a funny twist.

"Congratulations, Aaron. Here, the Rumble Badge. You did so well, you too!" Korrina was smiling at them, but Yun couldn't pull his eyes from Aaron, even when his trainer slipped out of the embrace, jumping around holding his badge high.

\---

From the outside, Yun gathered that not much had changed between him and Aaron even after evolving. But for Yun, everything was on its head. He'd always loved to cuddle up to his trainer. Had constantly sought out his company, or a hug or a pat on the head. He'd liked Aaron's smell the best and loved to simply nap on his lap.

Now, however, he... he still loved it. But differently. Because every time they were close now, with _Aaron_ cuddling up to him, his stomach twisted and turned sharply, making him feel hot and needy for _something_ that he couldn't quite name. And Aaron himself, he seemed changed as well. Why else would Yun find it hard to take his eyes away from him? He watched him smile and move and gesture. Those lips, those eyes, that _ass_... It was almost like...

Taking a deep breath, Yun looked down to where Aaron was leaning against him, book open and chewing on his lower lip. It had been three days since the fight, three days since Yun had found himself in a new body. Not much had changed from the outside - they were still sharing the bed, what with Yun hating to be in the Pokeball. They were still best friends. But Aaron smelled so good, and Yun had an inkling at what he might feel for the human, especially when he chewed on his lips like that, causing heat to curl between Yun's beefy thighs.

He leaned down on a hunch, eyes on the curve of Aaron's neck. His moist nose nuzzled against the expanse of skin and Aaron gasped in surprise, a sound that went right into Yun's cock. He kept on nuzzling him, arm still wrapped around Aaron's waist as he brushed over his cheek, his jawline, tracing that smell and the softness and warmness of Aaron's skin against his snout.

Aaron himself snickered and wriggled and gave Yun a boop on the nose. "That tickles," he said with a big grin, not noticing the horny state Yun was in. "What is it, are you bored? You wanna do something?"

"Pangoro," Yun said because yes, he wanted to do something. He just didn't know what he wanted - what his body wanted from Aaron. All he knew was to hold him close and take in his smell.

"How about some training, then?" And Aaron slipped out of his arms, easily as if it didn't matter.

\---

Days went by, but the confusion Yun felt kept bothering him. The nights were the worst - feeling Aaron's warm body pressed against his made it hard to sleep for the Pangoro. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the trainer and just... smell him. Hold him. _Touch_ him. And at first, Aaron was fine with that. It wasn't so different from their cuddling back when Yun had been a Pancham, only that now it was Yun who was the larger one. It was easy to pull Aaron into a hug or onto his lap whenever he wanted.

So he did, because he needed to touch him and smell him and just feel the press of his body against his own for that delicious twist in his belly and the needy heat between his legs.

But Aaron started to evade him. Started to look at him funnily. "Not now, Yun," he would say when Yun hugged him from behind, cheeks flushing and eyes cast aside.

"The bed is awfully small, Yun," he would say when the Pangoro readied himself to join him.

"Maybe I'll sleep on the couch," he finally said at that evening when things went wrong, leaving Yun feeling frustrated and twitchy, because he wanted to hold Aaron in his arms. Wanted to feel him up again. Wanted to drag his hands all over Aaron's beautiful body and hear him gasp when he put his nose against his naked skin. It felt good and right and Yun couldn't understand why Aaron was trying to keep a distance. They'd _never_ done that before.

"Pangoro?" he asked with a miserable sound and Aaron's face fell. His trainer swallowed and then sighed, giving Yun a pat.

"Fine," he replied hesitantly, looking at Yun with something that could be wariness. It was a look Yun couldn't stand on his trainer. "But I'm serious. You're a bit too big for us two to share the bed."

It was a solid argument, but Yun didn't want to hear it. For tonight, however, he wouldn't try and argue, not when Aaron was close to sleep on the couch as it was. The bed creaked under his weight and after a moment, Aaron joined him, his face flushing again when Yun wrapped his arms happily around his body.

"Yun," Aaron said softly, wriggling in his grasp. Yun's body heated up from the movement, his hands roaming over Aaron's back. "Yun..!" Aaron said again, pushing a hand against Yun's chest. "Stop touching me," he finally said, face red and looking uncomfortable. Yun huffed and his hands stopped moving for a moment. But... his skin felt so smooth. And why wouldn't Aaron like it? Yun _loved_ it when Aaron touched him or groomed his fur.

So his hands moved yet again, this time further down until his fingers dug into the curve of Aaron's ass that Yun had long since admired. Aaron yelped and tried to stand up, but Yun wouldn't let him. He couldn't. His body was burning up and he needed _something_ from Aaron. Something that would feel so good, something he wanted to share with him. Shifting closer and pressing Aaron onto the mattress, Yun's hips rutted forward almost instinctively, his half-hard cock sliding between Aaron's thighs.

Yun's mind went blank as his body was assaulted by the heat that caused. Aaron's protesting voice, despite the edge of panic in there, didn't quite register with the Pangoro, not with his cock swelling to full hardness and him finally knowing what he wanted.

He wanted to mate with his trainer and that was suddenly the most important thing in Yun's world.

"Pangoro," he huffed again, hips rutting out and cock sliding over naked skin and thin fabric. He was stronger than Aaron and heavier too. It was easy to keep him down and just move against him, easy to drag his nose and snout over Aaron's cheeks and neck, mouthing at him as his breath grew laboured.

"Yun, stop, please," Aaron begged, trying to push and get away, but he simply didn't know, couldn't know how good this felt. Yun would show him - his trainer deserved the best, didn't he?

Aaron's boxers ripped so easily between his strong fingers. They dug into the soft flesh of his exposed ass and the Pangoro grunted loudly, hot tongue tasting along Aaron's jawline. He tasted a bit of saltiness, but he was too occupied kneading that delicious ass cheek, fingers slipping between them and dragging along the crack. His instincts told him to push his cock into Aaron. His mind knew that Aaron was a male like him, but that wasn't a problem. They'd still fit together perfectly.

A gasp escaped Aaron's lips when Yun's finger found his puckered hole. "No, no, don't, YUN!" he yelled and then he whined and shuddered, hands still pushing against Yun as the Pangoro pressed one finger against his asshole as Yun tested the resistance. His cock felt big and heavy between his legs and he didn't want to hurt Aaron. His human had to like it. He had to love it just as much as Yun was loving it right now.

"Pan, Pangoro," he rasped and pushed the finger in. Aaron screamed and then sobbed as he was breached, Yun's thick finger wiggling deeper into that hot, tight space. Crooking it and turning it, Yun pushed and pulled and pushed right back into him, waiting for the muscle to loosen up. It did, eventually, but at that point Yun was almost at the end of his patience, his cock dribbling precum all over Aaron's trembling thighs. He wanted Aaron to stop crying. But most of all, Yun wanted to mate him and claim him.

Pulling out his finger, he shifted Aaron easily into a better position, legs held apart and exposing his ass and genitals. He was still soft, but that would change soon. Everyone loved mating, after all. "Pangoro," he rumbled and lined his cock up, excited to have his first mating with Aaron, positive that his trainer would come around. He'd told Yun so often that he loved him after all, so it was the only possible outcome in Yun's mind.

It was also hard to think while his swollen cockhead was pressing against that twitching hole of is trainer. Hard to hear Aaron's sobs while pushing against that and watching the tip of his cock slipping into Aaron, his asshole wrapping so tightly around him. The heat was everywhere and he couldn't stop even if he wanted. All Yun could do was thrust deeper, leaning forward as he licked and nosed Aaron's tear-stained face while his trainer keened with pain in his voice as he was slowly entered by a Pangoro's full-sized cock.

Yun was panting heavily by the time he was finally, _finally_ balls-deep inside Aaron. He wanted to wait a bit, to let Aaron regain his breath and give him time to notice how good it felt, how nicely they slotted into each other, with the human clenching around him, his body already milking Yun without even moving, but he couldn't help himself: he had to jut forward, had to start thrusting into this tight, hot place, to pull out and slam back again. The bed was creaking loudly under his effort and Aaron felt so _good_ , how he was gripping his fur tightly and how he moaned and gasped, pleading for Yun to stop. And then he started to just gasp Yun's name, eyes rolling back as Yun kept on fucking him into the mattress, his hands roaming over Aaron's warm body. The smell of growing arousal hit Yun's nose and then he knew nothing more but to keep pounding, cock twitching and throbbing and leaking precum that slicked the way, a constant push and pull.

Tilting his hips a bit up, his next thrust coaxed a hoarse cry from Aaron. The human was arching his back now and he was _hard_ as well. Mind whirling, Yun sat up and pulled Aaron with him, holding him tight against his chest and fucking upwards. Aaron's body was being rocked up and down on his cock and he was clinging onto him, still wriggling to get out but also moving his hips. He liked it, finally he liked it, and Yun lost himself once again, simply acting on basic instincts now. His balls felt too heavy and the heat was near unbearable. Pulling Aaron tighter towards him, one paw on Aaron's ass and the other arm wrapped around his back, Yun gritted his teeth, desperate to finally release all his pent-up energy and frustration and lust.

With a loud growl, Yun came, balls pulling up and cock spurting. His grip on Aaron was tight as he filled his trainer with his seed, breeding him properly. Again and again, he pushed up, his own cum coating both Aaron's inside and his cock. Only when he was finished did he let go and slipped out of Aaron's gaping hole, some of his cum following.

The scent of two orgasms was filling the air. Looking down, Yun noticed the cum stains on his belly. A bone-deep satisfaction filled him, so distracting that he didn't notice Aaron crawling away from him, shaking arm reaching out to the nightstand.

Looking up, he saw him though, eyes wide and horrified and face flushed. There were tear stains on his face as he held up the Pokeball.

And then there was only that bright, red light.

**Author's Note:**

> I set this up for a more... consenting second part. Because when you get a dicking by a Pangoro, you gonna fall for that Daddy.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
